Signers (5Ds Blazing Gale)
This page is for the Signers of 5Ds Blazing Gale. If you are looking for the general page, go here. '' Introduction Original explanation The '''Signers' are the only group that can summon the legendary Crimson Dragon, the embodiment of the red star. There are six people in the world that have the Mark of the Dragon and Five Dragons that fit into the legend. Each birthmark represents a part of the Red Dragon God, as these marks themselves are actually broken pieces of the ancient divine red dragon itself, that later were divided into six parts. Thus engraved and sealed into six people called "Signers". 5Ds BG Explanation Much like in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, there are duelists chosen by destiny to save the world from the forces of evil. However, the concept of a Signer differs from that of the original. * There are 12 duelists instead of 6. * The marks now contain a head mark, 2 of each front claw, 2 wings, 2 rear claws, a heart, tail, fang, spirit and eye (in essence, a more "fleshed out"/detailed dragon picture) * Signers are now split evenly between the genders (half are male, half are female); original series is 2:1. the moment though, the male:female ratio is 3:5 Much like the original series, each Signer commands one of the legendary dragons. As stated above, the mark distribution would be something like this: * Head * Right Front Claw * Left Front Claw * Wings Alpha (red-colored) * Wings Omega (blue-colored) * Right Back Claw * Left Back Claw * Tail * Heart * Spirit * Eye * Fang Credit: here Current Signers Guide *Jason Kiriyazuki (Head, leader) *Posie Bunny (Right Front Claw, co-leader) *Cinnamon Bunny (Right Hind Claw) *Rua (Wings 1, Heart 2 - present) *Ruka (Left Front Claw, co-leader) *Sakura Kiriyazuki (Left Hind Claw) *Latias (Wings Alpha) *Latios (Wings Omega) Their dragons (in order of their above listing) * Golden Dreamlight Dragon (2800/2300, in Jason's possession) * Icy Storm Dragon (2500/2100, in Posie's possession) * Phoenix Divinity Dragon (2500/2100, in Cinnamon's possession) * Lightning Striker Dragon (2400/2000, in Rua's possession) * Ancient Fairy Dragon, (2100/3000, in Ruka's possession * Starstrike Gale Dragon (2500/1600, in Sakura's possession) * Sky Melody Dragon (2500/2000, in Latias's possession) * Aura Shock Dragon (2600/1900, in Latios's possession) (It's interesting to note that all of the Signers have Level 7 dragons as opposed to 5Ds, where male Signers have Level 8''' dragons while females have Level 7) It is also interesting to note that all of the Signers are related to one another in some way. '' *''Jason and Sakura are siblings (3 year break) *''Posie and Cinnamon are siblings (2 year, 8 month break)'' *''Ruka and Rua are siblings (twins)'' *''Latias and Latios are siblings (3 year break)'' *''Jason and Posie are dating each other (they also have cousins)'' *''All of Team Sakura are best friends with each other.'' *''Cinnamon, Rua, Ruka and Sakura are the same age in Season 1 (Sakura later turns 13 in Season 2, breaking this).'' *''Both of the Lati siblings are a year younger than Jason and Posie and Latias, respectively. * ''They all attend the same school and are the same rank. '' * ''All of them are able to Turbo Duel (Team Sakura's prowess has been shown; the Eon siblings are implied through dialogue but not yet shown in action is assumed that they can, given their high marks on their entrance exams). ** This is shown with Latias participating in a Turbo Duel alongside Jason and Sakura in Chapter 57-58. '' * ''They swear to protect their friends. * ''Jason/Sakura, Rua/Ruka, Latias/Latios (both siblings share the same birth month/day, although different year in Jason/Latios' case). '' * ''All of Team Sakura has type A+ blood; the Eon siblings are type O+ (regardless, all of the SIgners have positive type blood). '' * ''Jason/Posie and Latios/Latias both have a 1 year difference between each pair (though Posie's birthday is a day before, but a year after Jason's). '' ** ''Both are references to PearlShipping. '' ** ''All 4 of them have linked powers, referencing the evolution of Jason and Posie's Sharingan Eyes from Latias and Latios. It also implies their vision is linked for Sight Sharing. '' Trivia * Most of the confirmed Signers shown so far play Decks focused around Archetypes. ** Jason has Elemental HERO and eventually Dreamlight/Dreamstar. ** Posie has Ice Barriers. ** Cinnamon has Jurracs. ** Sakura has Gustos, and eventually Blossom-Blade. ** Rua has Morphtronics & Cyber Dragons. ** Latias and Latios both share the Psychic Dragon archetype, but with different techniques depending on their personalities. *** It should be noted that Jason and Posie have played with each other's Deck types (not their exact Decks, but their take on the Archetype). ** Ruka doesn't have a particular Archetype her Deck plays around, but she did play Elemental HEROs at one point as supplementary monsters for one match. * All of the original Signers (from Season 1) are from Team Sakura. ** The newer Signers introduced in Season 2 aren't part of Team Sakura, but form their own team in the interim. They are, however, very close. * 5Ds Blazing Gale was originally written before 5Ds 142, which is the reason why Rua possessed the Wing mark (Jack Atlas' mark) instead of his confirmed Heart Mark during Season 1. ** This is also the reason why he doesn't have Life Stream Dragon, but rather a different dragon, although he still has Power Tool Dragon. ** Ruka retains her original Claw Mark, although with the addition of a second Claw mark, she has the Left Claw (the other one belongs to Posie). *** As of Season 2, Rua's mark changes to his confirmed Heart Mark whereas the Wing mark splits into two and divides among the Eon siblings. * It's also interesting to note that in this version, the Signers have a sort of hierarchy (closer to the head means higher rank). Because Jason has the Head Mark, he's considered to be the leader. Posie and Ruka have the two front claws so they are co-leaders. ** Although nothing has been shown to actually confirm the "class" system within the Signers other than Jason being called the leader. * Almost all of the Signers who appeared so far (within Season 1) have played either Stardust Dragon or Red Dragon Archfiend, a tribute to the original 5Ds. Rua has not. ** Jason and Cinnamon are the only ones who have played Red Dragon Archfiend to start (with the former being the only one to use both, though in different Decks). * All of the Signers have a special ability (multiple ones in some cases) ** As of Chapter 53, all of the Season 1 Signers except Rua can achieve Clear Mind. (It is noted that Rua may be able to attain Burning Soul instead.) ** Jason, Posie, Cinnamon and Sakura are the only Signers able to perform ninjutsu, in a similar vein to those shown in the Naruto series. *** Jason and Posie are able to perform multiple natures: Jason's natures are Wind, Blaze (Amaterasu), Fire and Lightning, while Posie wields Ice and Water component part of ice. (See the jutsu page for samples of their ninjutsu). *** Rua's powers are similar to what is shown in Lightning Style, but is otherwise relegated to defensive usage, as opposed to his older peers' offensive/defensive variants. *Although the Signers have distinctions, these aren't used until Chapter 55 when formal introductions are given, and even so, only for the Signers who were confirmed before the start of Season 2 (Team Sakura). **The distinctions are based off of the Signer's particular role in the series thus far and/or their powers. (For example, Jason's Signer distinctions refer to his control over wind and saving the world). ***It should be noted that Jason/Posie have a secondary distinction that hasn't been mentioned yet (both of which can be interpreted as an implicit link to the Eon siblings, whom they fight alongside and protect during Chapter 54). *Each of the Signers share their sign under the Western zodiac with at least one other. **Jason, Posie and Sakura are '''Scorpio (due to their birthdays being one day apart from each other). **Rua and Ruka are Gemini, due to being twins. **Cinnamon, Latias and Latios are Pisces. Category:Signers Category:Character Group